Documents of value such as passports, identification cards, entry passes, ownership certificates, financial instruments, and the like, are often assigned to a particular person by personalization data. Personalization data, often present as printed images, can include photographs, signatures, fingerprints, personal alphanumeric information, and barcodes, and allows human or electronic verification that the person presenting the document for inspection is the person to whom the document is assigned. There is widespread concern that forgery techniques can be used to alter the personalization data on such a document, thus allowing non-authorized people to pass the inspection step and use the document in a fraudulent manner.
A number of security features have been developed to help authenticate the document of value, thus assisting in preventing counterfeiters from altering, duplicating or simulating a document of value. Some of these security features may include overt security features or covert security features. Overt security features are features that are easily viewable to the unaided eye, such features may include holograms and other diffractive optically variable images, embossed images, and color-shifting films. In contrast, covert security features include images only visible under certain conditions, such as inspection under light of a certain wavelength, polarized light, or retroreflected light. One example of a laminate that includes both overt and covert security features is 3M™ Confirm™ Security Laminate, which is commercially available from 3M Company based in St. Paul, Minn. This security laminate may be used with documents of value, such as identification cards, badges and driver licenses, and assists in providing identification, authentication and to help protect against counterfeiting, alteration, duplication, and simulation. Another example of a laminate that includes both overt and covert security features is illustrated in U.S. Pat. Publication No. 2003/0170425 A1 “Security Laminate,” (Mann et al.) Examples of some other devices are taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,801,183 and 4,688,894.
Although the commercial success of available security features has been impressive, as the capabilities of counterfeiters continue to evolve, it is desirable to further improve the ability to indicate that a security feature has been tampered with or somehow compromised to help protect against counterfeiting, alteration, duplication, and simulation.